Nestlings
by RowenaAthena
Summary: Aly's going into labor, Nawat is in a panic, poor, poor crow man.
1. Chapter 1

Nestlings

Disclaimer: I do not own Trickster's Choice, or Trickster's Queen. I do not own Aly or Nawat, or any other characters in this fic. I do not keep Tamora Pierce locked up in my attic, even if I claim I do.

A/N: This fic is based on the panic that ensues with most first time fathers. I am mostly imagining this, because I am not a father, nor will I ever be, seeing as I am a girl. I hope you (the reader) enjoy this tale of exactly what happened when Aly had "Nestlings". Please review.

_Aly had finally taken off the charm that night before bed. She felt that she could now afford to have "nestlings" now that she and Nawat were married. She didn't think much of it, but Nawat did, he thought a whole lot of it. _

Nawat rubbed the napkin ring nervously, occasionally stealing a glance at his wife, Aly. Aly had complained of pain in her stomach that morning, Nawat had fetched the healer, and she had told him that the baby was ready to come out. Aly had been pregnant for almost nine months. Nawat hadn't been to many human births, he hadn't been to any at all in fact, but among the crows, birth was a serious thing, often fraught with danger and complications, and more than never, the mother died defending her young. A few places over on the dais, where Queen Dovesary and her most important staff ate, Queen Dovesary gave the order to eat. Joining the Queen and her ministers today was the Tortallan entourage, which included a great deal of Aly's family. The King and Queen themselves where there, having left their son in charge of the kingdom, Aly's Mother and Father where there also, along with Aly's adoptive Aunt Daine, and her adoptive Uncle Numair. A servant brought Nawat his food. He dug in, not really paying attention to what he ate. He heard the Tortallan's quiet curses about the spicy food that Nawat wasn't bothered by. The people on the dais chatted, but Nawat wasn't really paying attention. Aly turned to him

"Are you all right Nawat?" she asked, her brow creasing with worry "you seem quiet."

"I'm fine." Nawat replied, patting Aly's hand. Aly smiled at him, and then returned to speaking with her mother.

_The healer had pulled him aside after she had said Aly was okay._

_"Are you going to be all right? Your wife is about to have her child, and you seem entirely calm."_

_Nawat, whose insides felt like hundreds of butterflies were trapped in them, nodded "I feel fine," he replied, examining his fingernails "just worried" _

The former Raka conspirators, plus the Tortallans met in Aly's workroom that night, for old times' sake. Chenaol was passing around the arak, whilst people reminisced about the old days of adventure, even if the "old days" weren't so long ago. Aly was in the middle of an animated description of when she and Nawat had gone to meet the "Pohon Mage" when they hit. Aly was rolling on the ground with pain.

Nawat stood outside the infirmary, pacing. He had been pacing for the past thirty minutes or so, ever since he had been forcefully evicted from the birthing chamber by Alanna. From inside the chamber, a scream of pain rang out. Nawat jumped. Aly's father, George, came across the room to Nawat.

"Why don't you come sit down before you wear out the carpet?"


	2. Chapter 2

Nestlings

Disclaimer: I do not own Trickster's Choice, or Trickster's Queen. I do not own Nawat, even if I wish I did.

A/N: Here is the second chapter for this story that was supposed to be a one shot. Thanks so much to those who reviewed. Please, review again.

Nawat sat down on a chair between Aly's father, and her godfather Numair. Numair smiled

" I remember when Dain had her first child" he began, looking into the distance " It was a real mess, very stressful, but it turned out all right in the end, it'll go the same way for Aly." he said, throwing a look at Nawat. Nawat turned even pale as a shout came from the chamber across the room. The door opened, and Ysul rushed out, looking harried.

_" She threw me out too."_ he hand signaled to Nawat "_she's breathing fire."_ George, who had learned Ysul's hand signals laughed. Nawat turned even paler. Seeing the young man's fear George asked

" How is it in there?"

_" Aly is in a lot of pain, but things will turn out well." _Ysul hand signaled back. The door opened again. Daine, who had been in the room helping Alanna, emerged

" Could you get some butter please?" she asked wearliy. Nawat jumped up

" I-I-I'll go get it," he stammered, as he rushed off.

Sorry it's so short, I promise, the next and last chapter will be longer.


	3. Chapter 3

Nestlings

Disclaimer: I do not own Trickster's Choice, or Trickster's Queen. I do not own Nawat, even if I wish I did, and I do most certainty not keep Nawat locked up in my basement, even if I claim I do.

A/N: Here is the third chapter for the story that was meant to be a one-shot. Thank you so much to all that reviewed. Maybe I'm being selfish, but I would love it if you all would review again, it is not to late to spread around the magic of reviews.

Nawat ran back into the room panting, bringing with him a pat of butter. Everything was as he had left it. Aly's father and adopted uncle were still in their respective chair's. Daine was sitting by Numair. Wordlessly, he handed her the butter. From some where in the chamber Aly screamed. Making up his mind, Nawat ducked down and followed Diane into the room. Aly was laying on a bed, propped up with pillows. Next to her, stood her mother, Alanna, her purple gift surrounding her. Silently, hoping no one saw him, he darted into a corner.

Daine was standing next to Alanna now, handing her the butter. Alanna took the butter, and rubbed it over her hands. Why she did that, Nawat was unsure. Maybe she wanted her hands to taste better. Carefully, Alanna stuck her hands up that mysterious little hole in Aly. Turning her hands around and around, Alanna was muttering to herself. Slowly, a small, screaming, _thing_ made it's way out of Aly. GAsping, Nawat rubbed his eyes to make sure that it was sill there. He remembered some one saying that humans didn't lay eggs, but he didn't know that it would just come out of his wife. Smiling, Daine wrapped the baby in a blanket. Looking around, she spotted Nawat standing in the corner. Nawat looked around nervousley. If she was coming to throw him out again he wanted to run out before her, or Alanna could yell at him. But she didn't seem angry, she was smiling.

" Do you want to hold her?" She asked Nawat softly. Dumbfounded, Nawat nodded. He had never held a human new born. Daine quickly instructed him how to hold his arms, then handed the baby to him. Looking down at his new daughter, Nawat was surprised at the emotions that were rolling around inside of him. He had never felt like this before. He supposed he could call it love, but it was entirely different from the feeling he got whenever he looked at Aly. It was less romantic, and more prideful. The child was still screaming, the sound hurt his ears. He wondered if there was some way to make it stop. He had heard somewhere that babies cried because they wanted something. He wondered what he should do.

All questions were put aside when he heard Aly calling his name weakly. Smilling, he walked over to her bed swiftly, trying not to jostle the newborn child in his arms. In one fluid motion he sat down.

" Are you all right?" he asked her. Weakly, she nodded.

" Can I hold her," Aly asked quietly. Nawat gave Aly the child. It made him want to cry when he saw his wonderful wife holding their first child. Reaching over, he stroked the newborn's head.

"We probably should name her." Aly said, louder than she had spoken before "Do you have any ideas?"

" No, not really." Nawat said, staring at the child

" What if we named her Caly?" Aly said, a hopeful look in her eyes.

Nodding Nawat said "Then Caly shall be her name.

I hope you enjoyed my meandering one-shot, that ended up three chapters. It was very fun to write. Thanks so much to those who have reviewed, you are much appreciated. I like reviews.


End file.
